Bird's Eye View
by The Music Woman
Summary: The Music Man, from the eyes of the townspeople. A very dysfunctional, crazy family of townspeople in particular. Join Hannah, Megan, Emma, and Arnold as they fight evil pool tables, sing impromptu songs, and try to repopulate the dying town. Randomness.


**A/N: Bird's Eye View…I got this idea during one of our practices and based them off of what me and Megan and Emma came up with for our characters. Arnold was originally Amber who was really named Audrey and was Megan's child in the show! Megan's character was originally 17, but it was just impossible for that to work out. So, anyway, here's The Music Man, from some townswomen's point of view. (You Got Trouble on this site is the inspiration for Megan)**

River City, Iowa, 1912.

It was July 3rd, and a 25 year old woman named Hannah made her way across the small town, to meet her two younger sisters and nephew. She had been shopping for the upcoming holiday, but had not found anything of interest, and was now going to have lunch with her family.

Of course, this was no ordinary day, though she didn't realize it at the time, not even when she passed a man she had never seen before, which should have been enough to clue her in. River City did not see many visitors.

This man asked around about various things, and the townspeople gave him icy and downright rude replies. For when River City did see visitors, they most certainly did not receive them well, and as Hannah joined Megan, Emma, and Arnold, the whole town thought it best to tell this newcomer exactly how they were.

_Oh, there's nothing halfway_

_About the Iowa way to treat you_

_When we treat you, which we may not do at all_

_There's an Iowa kind of special_

_Chip-on-the-shoulder attitude_

_We've never been without that we recall_

_We can be cold as a falling thermometer in December_

_If you ask about our weather in July_

_And we're so by-God stubborn_

_We can stand touching noses_

_For a week at a time_

_And never see eye to eye_

_But what the heck?_

_You're welcome_

_Join us at the picnic_

_You can have you fill of all the food you bring yourself_

_You really ought to give Iowa a try_

_Provided you are contrary_

"Good morning, Mayor Shinn," a man said as the town's mayor, George Shinn, walked past, with his wife and two daughters.

"Good morning, Mayor Shinn," chorused the rest of the town.

"It is if you want to go around in your drawers all day," he replied and the townspeople laughed, more in respect than actual humor.

Meanwhile, Alma Hix and Ethel Tofflemier made their way across town as Alma went on about something or other. "And there I was in the Madison Hospital and nobody come to visit me! Cousin Will never come, Aunt Bertha never come-"

"Oh, but you're Aunt Bertha's dead," Ethel said cheerfully and rather cluelessly.

"She wouldn't have come anyway!" said Alma decisively.

_We can be cold as a falling thermometer in December_

_If you ask about our weather in July_

_And we're so by-God stubborn_

_We can stand touching noses_

_For a week at a time_

_And never see eye to eye_

They took on a different tone then, a nicer, more compassionate tone to show that they weren't just stubborn jerks; they were _nice_ stubborn jerks.

_But we'll give you our shirt_

_And a back to go with it_

_If your crop should happen to die_

However, the farmer and his wife both brought them back into the same tune as before.

_So what the heck?_

_You're welcome_

_Glad to have you with us_

_Even though we may not ever mention it again_

_You really ought to give Iowa_

_Hawkeye, Iowa_

_Dubuque, Des Moines, Davenport, Marshalltown, Mason City, Keokuk, Ames, Clearlake_

_Ought to give Iowa a try_

And with that, the townspeople all walked away, going their separate ways, Hannah and family finally going to get lunch. Completely clueless as to what would happen later that day.

~X~

Hannah was the oldest sister an still unmarried. She was much more responsible, yet somehow also an insane asylum escapee. It wasn't uncommon to be unmarried, though, because there were hardly any men at all in their town, which was doomed to die out. She had brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin.

Megan was the middle child, 22 years old, with an eight year old son. Quite obviously the wild one. She had been with about every man in town and no one knew who on earth the father was. Their mother had a wild streak and Megan was born from an affair, her father also unknown. She was a pale brunette with hazel eyes.

Emma was adopted, most likely orphaned because of the fact that she was a pale ginger with blue eyes. She was the youngest, only fifteen years old, and because their parents were already dead, Hannah was her legal guardian.

Arnold was Megan's son, a quiet boy whom Megan would have liked to say was just as wild and crazy as her. He generally did not make any trouble and found himself more looked after by his aunts then his own mother, who had lost him on multiple occasions. It is VERY hard to lose someone in River City.

"So, did you guys see that completely random man whom we've never seen before?" Hannah asked.

"Well, duh, we sang an impromptu song because of him," replied Emma the ginger.

"Oh my gosh, I just had a thought," Megan said.

"Everyone mark your calendars!" said the oldest sister. "Megan actually thought something! July third, 1912!"

"Oh, you are _so_ funny. But, seriously, random man shows up out of nowhere? This is most definitely a sign. A sign that our prayers have been answered and someone will finally repopulate our town! River City won't die out!"

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever hear- DIBS!"

"No, no, no, Hannah, that's the beauty of it. Every single woman in town gets to share!"

Hannah gasped. "You're right! And someday in the future, EVERYONE will want to come to the very populated town of River City!"

"I…wouldn't go that far."

They walked outside on a completely random walk where every single other resident also happened to be walking, and suddenly they came across that same random man.

And he was talking about pool tables!  
"Oh my goodness, he's right. Even though I never really thought about it, those things are evil!" Hannah said.

_Oh, we got trouble!_

When the song ended, every single person was absolutely convinced that they were in dire trouble because nothing is more threatening than an inanimate object. Kids, partying? That could never happen…right? Well, it would most definitely be prevented.

Megan grabbed Arnold by the sleeve and the small family walked away from that one area in town where everything happens and everyone happens to be at the exact same time.

They had morals to protect!

**A/N: I threw in too much randomness, humor, and sarcasm, but it's me and my friends! I can't help it! I'd like to write a serious (or maybe a Regulus) version, but I doubt I'd be able to. Also, remember to check out the deleted scenes. They'll make more sense now.**


End file.
